


You're My...

by tigeressdion



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Feels, Hydra (Marvel), I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Fluff, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Who Knows?, possibly a one shot series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigeressdion/pseuds/tigeressdion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Bucky didn't know who he was, he knew who Steve was.<br/>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assbuts_in_221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuts_in_221B/gifts).



> Leave a kudos and a comment (if you have time)! I'd like to know what you guys think. :)

"No, Buck…" Steve reached out for the man, the man who stood, seemingly shrunken before him. The man who was in every one of his memories, until he wasn't. The man who Steve had let down one too many times.  
Bucky, who stood with his back to the wall, his head lowered and now long hair falling in front of his face. Bucky, who had once been so full of life, so funny, so passionate. Bucky, who had been at Steve's side like a guardian angel for so many years. Bucky, who had been broken by HYDRA. Bucky, who didn't know who he was anymore. Bucky, who had still remembered Steve, even when he couldn't remember himself.  
Overcome, Steve stepped forwards, entering Bucky's space and causing him to raise his head to look at Steve.  
Steve, before he knew what he was doing, leant down. Just as his lips brushed Bucky's, he felt something cold on his chest, and then felt himself propelled backwards.  
He stared at Bucky, whose metal arm was outstretched, and saw panic scrawled across his face.   
"No- n-no…" Bucky mumbled, his blue eyes looked broken as cracked ice and the man himself looked just as fragile.  
Despite the weight in his chest, his shortness of breath, the sick, twisting feeling in his stomach, Steve tried for a small, reassuring smile.  
"That's alright, Bucky." He said, heart shattering as he saw his oldest friend shrink further in on himself, recoiled from him. Backed against the wall with such confusion and fear on his face.   
And that Steve was responsible for it was almost too much to bear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I didn't make anyone feel too much (that's a lie I do).


End file.
